Elf Zoro
by MayaKills
Summary: Zoro is refusing to wear an elf suit that Sanji had for him so what will he do when Sanji won't take no for an answer.


**hello Mayakills here and since it's close to christmas i thought i should give you all a gift X) heehee enjoy **

* * *

It was December 25, Christmas on the strawhats ship. They were all in the aquarium room on the thousand sunny. Franky and Brook stood in one corner singing what ever Christmas song Luffy, Chopper and Ussop could think of. Robin and Nami were on the other side picking up some wrapping paper that had been thrown well they unwrapped their gifts form each other. Zoro was sleeping on the couches, Nami having enough of his laziness sent him to go help Sanji.

Sanji was in the kitchen putting last minute preparations on dinner. He had made a huge feast in honor of the celebration. Smiling at his work he deemed it ready for the crew. He made his way over to the door but when he went to open the door someone else did.

He looked into a pair of shocked dark eyes that he knew were the swordsman's.

"Ah, um, I just came up to see if you needed any help." Blushed Zoro taking a step back and looking at his feet.

Sanji just smiled at him, "I actually just finished with diner, why don't you take a look." With that he turned back around into the kitchen. Zoro nodded and walked into the Kitchen after him.

"Wow it looks good; sure you made all this Ero-cook." Zoro joked.

"Of course I did only I the great cook can make something this good." Said Sanji as he stared at Zoro as the swordsman looked at what he made. He was admiring Zoro's butt when an idea came to his mind. "Hey if you want to help I have an idea to get everyone in a Christmas mood."

Zoro now stood with Sanji in the boys cabin staring wide eyed at Sanji who now held an elf suite in his hand. "No, there is no way I'm wearing that."

"Oh come on great swordsman do it for the children." Said Sanji walking behind Zoro while holding the suite so that it rested on Zoro's abs.

"The children are in their late teens." Said Zoro trying to get away from Sanji and the outfit but Sanji wrapped a strong arm around his waist holding him still.

"Oh come on it would look great with your hair." Teased Sanji.

"No." Pouted Zoro as he tried to pry Sanji's arm away.

Sanji frowned and leaned close to Zoro's ear. "If you don't put it on I'll strip you and put it on you myself."

Blushing Zoro turned so he could see Sanji's face a bit. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." With that Sanji dropped the elf suite to the ground and reached his hand to where Zoro's shirt was tucked into his Hamaki. With a sharp tug Zoro watched his shirt fall to the ground. Next Sanji reached for his Hamaki.

"S stop." Zoro gasped out as Sanji's hand brushed his nipple while pulling his Hamaki off.

"Don't feel like it." Said Sanji as he then moved his hands down to Zoro's pant's zipper. He then continued to unzip Zoro's pants.

Zoro looked down at the hands that were now unzipping him. He wrapped a hand around Sanji's wrist and tried to pull it off of him.

"I don't think so." Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear as he wrapped his hand around Zoro's cock making Zoro gasp. Sanji slowly started moving his hand up and down Zoro's cock smirking at the sounds it drew from the Swordsman. Sanji moved closer so that his front now pressed up against Zoro's back.

Zoro moaned as he felt Sanji's clothed erection rub against his butt cheeks. "Are you going to do as I say now?" Asked Sanji.

"Y yes." Moaned Zoro.

"Good now lie down on the hammock." Sanji said letting go of Zoro. Zoro did as Sanji said and lied down on his stomach. Sanji smiled and climbed over Zoro. "Good boy."

Zoro growled at this so Sanji spanked him making him gasp. "Make up your mind are you on the naughty or nice list."

"Sh shut up." Said Zoro.

"Naughty it seems." Said Sanji. "I'll just have to fix that." As he said this he lifted Zoro's butt high into the air and stuck his tongue into his anus. Zoro gasped as he felt Sanji's tongue enter him.

Sanji smiled as he licked Zoro. The man was now moaning and twitching at every move he made. When Sanji deemed Zoro ready he added a finger.

Zoro feeling the new intrusion gasped. "Wh what are you doing."

"I'm stretching you." Sanji said.

"Stop, it it feels wired." Whimpered Zoro. Rolling his eyes Sanji gave Zoro's cock a hard stroke making Zoro moan again. After a bit Zoro was thrusting back onto Sanji's finger so he added another. Keeping up his paste he soon added a third. By now Zoro was a moaning mess under Sanji's skilled hands.

Smiling Sanji pulled his fingers out his smile widening further as Zoro cried at the loss of the finger. "Don't worry, since you've been a good boy you earned a gift."

Zoro looked back in time to see Sanji lube up his own cock using his precum before thrusting in. Zoro gasped as he saw and felt Sanji thrust into him.

Sanji moaned as he felt Zoro's heat surround his cock. "God Zoro you're so tight."

Hearing this Zoro blushed. Not wanting Sanji to see this he grabbed the pillow in front of him and buried his face in it. Sanji on the other hand saw all of this. Placing his hands on Zoro's hips he started a steady rhythm of hard thrusts.

Sanji listened to each moan he drew from Zoro waiting to hear the one that would indicate that he found Zoro's prostate. "AH" there it was.

Getting into a better position Sanji quickened his thrusts hitting that one spot each time.

Zoro could now not hold himself up if it were not for Sanji who wrapped his arm around his waist and hand around his cock. "Sanji." Moaned Zoro. "No more, I can't."

"It's ok, now cum for me." Said Sanji. "Zoro."

At the mention of his name Zoro came hard in Sanji's hand. As Zoro tensed up Sanji thrust into him a few more times before Cumming hard in Zoro's anus.

They both then fell over as the tried to catch their breath. Sanji coming to first sat up and cleaned Zoro up before putting him in the elf suit.

Smiling at the half asleep elf Zoro, Sanji quickly put on the Santa suit. Happy with himself he helped Zoro back up into the kitchen. "There that wasn't so hard now was it."

Zoro just glared at him. "Now wait here as I get the others they must be starving."

"Wait." Said Zoro. Sanji turned just in time to feel Zoro's lips crash onto his. Smiling into the kiss he leaned into it. He licked the bottom of Zoro's lip and was happy when Zoro complied and opened his mouth welcoming his tongue.

The stood there kissing until they were both out of breath. Sanji was first to pull back. "So what's with the change of heart?"

"Mistletoe." Said Zoro his cheeks a light pink. At this Sanji laughed and pulled Zoro in for another kiss he would have kissed longer but the crew started to file in so they flew apart.

"What was taking so long?" asked Nami.

"Oh nothing my dearest Nami-Swan just the swordsman being stubborn." Said Sanji.

"Wow Zoro you look so cute." Laugh Ussop. Drawing chuckles from Luffy, Chopper and Franky who all soon had matching lumps on their head from Zoro.

"My eyes can't take so much cuteness, ah but I don't have eyes." Said Brook. "SKULL JOKE YOHOHOHOHO." 'BONK' and now Brook had a bump too.

Laughing the rest of the crew sat down. "He looks even better out of it." Sanji laughed to himself or so he thought but Robin smiled at him as she walked past.

"Hope you enjoyed unwrapping your gift Cook-san." She smirked.

* * *

**Maya-I hope you all enjoyed my little christmas tale. **

**Zoro- why was i bottom and in an elf suit **

**Maya- because i find your a cuter bottom and would you rather be a raindeer?**

**Zoro- no**

**Maya- then would you rather be naked?**

**Zoro- why are these the only options?!**

**Sanji- cuz you can't look good in anything we put on you**

**Zoro- SHUT UP ERO-COOK**

**Sanji- now don't be naughty want to relive what just happened**

**Maya- Wait i want popcorn! MERRY CHRISTMAS XD**


End file.
